Party Kratt
by Dr.Cheez
Summary: The wild kratts team is invited to a party. Both brothers want to dance with the same girl. Who will?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Tortuga. Jimmy was polishing his controller, Koki was typing a email to her aunt in Florida, Martin was looking at all the pictures of the baby animals he and his brother had rescued and saying all the names out loud. "Thornsley, Maze, Platty and Platter! Oh, sorry, missed you, Nubs, and..." Chris was reading a book and Aviva was inventing a necklace that turns animal sounds into English! It took her many months of research and building and she's almost done! Chris always peeked from the top of his book to stare at Aviva work. Chris sighed. He'll probably never have the courage to ask her out. "Chris, do you need anything?" Aviva asked when she noticed Chris was staring at her. "Well...uh...no!" He quickly stammered and went back reading his book so it can block his blushing face. Aviva giggled which made Chris's face go in a deeper shade of red. "Beep! Beep!" Aviva's phone buzzed.

Aviva stopped working and picked the phone up. It was a text from her cousin. She read it and squealed with delight which made everyone look at her. "Mi primo está teniendo un partido!" She smiled. "English please," Jimmy said. "My cousin, Zoe is having a party! And we're all invited!" That made Koki squeal. "A party? It seems like I've haven't been to one in ages! I guess I've been working in my job too much!" "Well, a break is needed," Martin began "I guess I'm in!" "I'm always open for free snacks!" Jimmy raised his hand. "But what about the bad guys?" Chris brought up "We don't know what they might be up to to harm those poor animals!" "Come on Chris!" Martin begged "We do need a break!" "Yeah," the rest of the team agreed. Then Martin gave his little brother the biggest puppy eyes he could make and that made Chris give in, so Aviva texted back to her cousin that they will come.

"So, when is it?" Martin asked. "Tuesday, evening," Aviva answered. "Tuesday?" Koki gasped "What kind of party is it? You gotta tell a girl what to wear to a party!" Jimmy twitched. Koki had never been this girly, he smiled to himself, he liked it. "A dance party!" Aviva answered with delight. The two girls started squealing and talked about the gowns they were going to wear. "You guys are acting like girls," Jimmy said getting a slice if pizza. "We are girls!" Aviva pointed out and they started laughing and talked about what to wear.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days past. The Tortuga was buzzing with excitement. Today was the day for the crew's first party together. Chris didn't sleep well last night, he was too worried about the party. He was planning on asking Aviva to dance but he's worried that she'll say no.

Finally, it was time to go to the party. Jimmy looked the same except he had an orange bow tie. Martin and Chris were both wearing suits except that their ties were different colors and both girls were wearing gowns but with different colors. Chris stared at Aviva the whole walk to Zoe's party. Then he saw Martin staring at Aviva and got a little jealous. He also noticed that Jimmy was giving quick glances to Koki. He smiled to himself and gave a wink to Jimmy and saw him blush for the first time.

At the party, Aviva and Zoe started exchanging stories right away, Jimmy headed toward the snack table, Martin and Chris started dancing, and Koki was talking to Zoe's brother, Nate. Soon, Zoe announced it was time to do the couples dance. This was the time Chris had been waiting for. It was time to ask Aviva to dance with him. He took a deep breath and walked toward her trying to act normal.

"Hey Aviva," he nervously said "Do you want to...to...have a glass of punch?" He muttered, blocking what he was really saying.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, sure," Aviva answered. Chris smiled nervously and went to the snack table. "I think he was about to ask me something else." Aviva thought. "Hola cousin," Zoe greeted "Who's your dance partner?" "I don't have one yet," replied Aviva. "What about that kratt brother with the green tie? I saw him talking to you," Zoe smiled. Aviva blushed. "Oh, you mean Chris?" She blushed harder. "I know you like him!" Zoe teased. Before Aviva could reply, a tall young man with dark brown bangs that almost covered his eyes walked up to Zoe. "Come on Zoe, the music will start any minute now," he said in his deep voice. Aviva's cousin waved to her and walked away with the boy.

"Hi Aviva," Martin gave her the most welcoming smile "Will you be my dance partner?" "Uh...ok," she answered as she quickly glanced at Chris. Aviva took Martin's arm as the music started.

Meanwhile, at the snack table, Chris was pouring some punch in two clear glass cups. When he turned around, he couldn't find Aviva standing where she used to. He walked there and looked around. He finally found her, but...


	4. Chapter 4

Chris felt like there was a lump in his throat. He didn't know what to do so he just gazed at the cup of punch he was going to give to Aviva. After a few minutes, he went back to the snack table and sat down next to Jimmy.

Aviva glanced back at Chris. She felt like she broke his heart. She felt ashamed.

"You like her," was the first thing Jimmy said to Chris. This startled Chris. "No! I mean...uh...I-I do but..." Jimmy smiled. "No excuses dude. I've been watching you. I saw you staring at Aviva the day we got the invitation," Jimmy grabbed a cookie. Chris blushed. "So I've decided to keep and eye on you. I thought you were going to ask her to dance," Jimmy said and took a bite of the cookie. Chris looked down. "She dumped you?" "Kind of," Chris muttered. Jimmy sighed, watching Koki and Nate holding hands, walking to the chocolate fountain. " "Why don't you ask her?" Chris asked noticing Jimmy looking at Koki. "Zoe's brother is hitting on her already," Jimmy replied sadly. "Talk to her, at the end of the party." Jimmy weakly smiled weakly, "I will."

The music was coming to an end. Martin was getting into a kissing position. Martin's lips almost touched Aviva's when she pushed him back gently. "Not now Martin," she said. Martin nodded and held her hand as the music stopped. Aviva wanted to break free from his hand and go to Chris, but she didn't want to break Martin's heart too, so she held on. "Martin," Aviva began "I-I don't think we are..." "Your leaving me, right?" Martin asked sadly. "We can be just friends," Aviva said and gave him a weak smile before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Aviva headed toward the snack table for a drink. She got two glasses of punch and walked toward Chris.

"Hey," she said and sat next to him. "Hey," Chris replied, not making eye contact. "Sorry about abandoning you back there, Martin asked me to dance I said yes because he was such a good friend. But I left him because I don't feel right with him, but I do with you," Aviva explained as she blushed deep red. Chris blushed too and looked in her olive eyes. She looked back at his brown ones.

They snapped out of the trance when Aviva accidentally dropped the cup of punch her hand and the glass crashed into many pieces. Almost everyone at the party stared at them. "Oh! I have to tell Zoe about that!" Aviva stood up. Unaware of the spill, she slipped and landed on Chris. He caught her but she had fallen enough that her lips were touching his's.

**Sorry if this chapter is short! I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
